<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping a tiny dork well fed by TammyTwoPaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800011">Keeping a tiny dork well fed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws'>TammyTwoPaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of stuffing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Characters 18+, Enhanced Appetite, Feeding Kink, Kink Fic, M/M, Micro, Microfic, Still no idea what tenses are, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to stay with Riku after a shrinking spell leaves Sora tiny was far more comfortable than Sora could ever dream of.</p><p>Being surrounded by the delicious gingerbread house, plus all of Riku's cooking however starts to make a very noticeable mark on the tiny dork's waistline, especially with him being ravaged by a strange hunger.</p><p>Not that either of them seem to mind the changes in his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo, new fic time!</p><p>As is now standard, ONE LAST WARNING FOLKS: This is a kink fic! Read the tags! If they make you go "Eww" then I totally get it, and I hope you find a fic that makes you happier ;D</p><p>Anyway, SoRiku time! And with me dabbling in Micro WG to boot! What can I say, I adore the image of Riku holding a very well-fed and chonky Sora in his palm~</p><p>I also make no promises about how quickly this will be updated, since RL keeps me Busy, so more will come whenever it comes ;D</p><p>Aight, enough from me! Enjoy this lil thingy ;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, this is where you will sleep for the foreseeable future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora looked up at the structure before him in a mix of wonder and vexation, a small pout on his lips as his hands were fisted along his flanks. He couldn’t deny that it looked pretty, with decorations along the walls and roof, the windows along the sides looking neat and well-crafted, with the door in front of him emanating a welcoming aura with the nice, bright colours it had been covered in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora gave a huff before turning around and staring up, up and further up at Riku who towered over him, the silver-haired man barely able to hide the mirth in his eyes as the brown-haired dork’s attention shifted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gingerbread house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was. Riku couldn’t really deny the shorter one’s words as he took in the small building that rested squarely on his table. The brown gingerbread walls were covered in a myriad of different things; glazing, candy, and other delicious treats. The same with the roof, windows and door, the entire structure almost hidden underneath the avalanche of delicious, sugary treats, giving it quite a clashing, but still pretty look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Sora again where he stood atop the same table as the gingerbread house, once again hit by the realization of Sora’s current state before gently picking him up in his hand, the boy still pouting at him as he sat on his palm, arms crossed in a visual display of petulance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sora, but as long as you’re still affected by that shrinking spell you will have to stay with me, and this is honestly the only accommodation I had available.” Riku apologized, feeling slightly bad for being unable to properly house Sora. His mood improved a bit though once he saw Sora give a deep sigh before looking at Riku with a slightly less pouty expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> thankful for what you’re able to give me, but still? A gingerbread house of all things?” He said, turning in Riku’s palm and gesturing towards the large confectionary house. “I mean, yea, it’s pretty big for a gingerbread house, so that’s kinda cool, but is it even furnished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling down at the tiny dork, Riku gently placed him in front of the door, pointing a large (At least to Sora) finger at the entrance. “Open up and take a look.” He offered. Sora, sensing the intent behind Riku’s words, waited nary a moment before taking the invitation and pushing open the glazing and candy-covered gingerbread door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora just stood at the entrance for a few seconds before shaking his head, glancing back at Riku with a fondly exasperated look. “I expected maybe like a table, at most a bed,” He began before stepping inside, looking around the large, open expanse, eyes jumping from object to object, “I didn’t expect you to actually furnish the entire thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku didn’t get time to answer for himself before Sora came running out again with one of the many pillows from the gingerbread house in his hands. “And is everything made out of candy?!” He asked, almost drooling at the prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy, gingerbread and glazing.” Riku confirmed, watching Sora shove as much of the gummi pillow inside his mouth before biting off a chunk, moaning in delight as he chewed. “Hey, don’t eat the pillows and all that, I’m not gonna replace them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the sugary delight heavily, Sora pouted up at Riku again with a childish glare, but he removed the gummi pillow from his face, instead holding it to his stomach, arms crossed over it protectively. “Fiiiiiiine, but you better give me lots of other good stuff instead! I can’t be surrounded by candy and cakes all the time and not eat any of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort of poorly restrained laughter escaped the silver-haired boy at the tiny dork’s demand, and before Sora could shout out his indignance at Riku’s slip up, the toned nerd nodded his head in acquiescence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just wait here.” As Riku disappeared inside the kitchen, Sora looked down at the gummi pillow in his arms and shoved it into his mouth again, chewing off another chunk of it, moaning silently around the delightful mouthful as he quickly ran into his temporary abode and threw the sugary mass back onto his gingerbread-and-gummi bed, getting back out and swallowing the tasty mess in his mouth just as Riku came back to the living room with a single, doughy blueberry muffin in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one?” Sora whined, once more pouting up at Riku as the tall one tore off a small chunk of the baked wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This thing is a bit over half your current height, and definitely wider around than your twiggy body, so one is more than enough.” Riku teased, poking a finger into Sora’s skinny middle before handing him the chunk which size rivaled Sora’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har de har.” Sora replied, rolling his eyes before biting into the piece of tasty cake, a pleased hum leaving him as the taste washed over his tongue. “You better believe I’ll eat the entire thing in one go.” He mumbled through his filled mouth, sitting down at the edge of the table with his legs dangling down, swallowing the piece of muffin before hungrily biting into his chunk once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you say.” the muscular one appeased, smiling at Sora slightly patronizingly as he pulled a chair over and sat down, watching Sora eat his way through the baked goods with thinly veiled affection in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What a little glutton.’ Riku thought fondly, silently observing Sora as the tiny one enjoyed his baking, a small, proud feeling swelling within Riku as Sora clearly liked his culinary attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with little surprise that Sora managed to devour the first chunk with little to no trouble, Sora gulping down piece after piece until nothing was left, and a pleased sigh left him as he patted his distended stomach in satisfaction, the shirt tight around the somewhat curved mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, that was a good start~” He voiced, eyes homing in on the muffin in Riku’s hand as he hungrily reached towards it, licking his lips greedily. Rolling his eyes, Riku tore off another chunk, twice as big as last time, and handed it to the demanding little dork who thrilled happily once he got his gluttonous mits on the new slice of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly he started in on the new chunk, taking big, ravenous bites out of it as his pace had seemingly accelerated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not my fault if he gives himself a stomach ache.’ Riku mused silently, eyes going from the happy, if hungry look on Sora’s face to his stomach… And Riku couldn’t take his eyes away from what he witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always known that Sora was a glutton, the man loving to eat and always easily polishing off thrice the amount of everyone around him. Riku had never really given Sora much attention during or after every food-filled event... Or rather, he had never given Sora’s stomach much attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though, he couldn’t tear his eyes away if he even tried. Utterly transfixed, he took in how Sora’s stomach was slowly bloating out before him, the already gentle curve it had intensified incrementally for every massive swallow Sora took, small sounds of pleasure leaving the shrunk down boy as he gorged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku had to bite his lips to silence any sounds that might have slipped out of him once Sora’s increasingly tight shirt managed to escape its containment from inside Sora’s pants, the stretched fabric instantly slipping up a bit along the growing sphere that was attached to the brown haired man’s middle, and continuing its ascent as Sora continued gorging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chomping down on the last bit, Sora’s hands lowered to his stomach, gently rubbing the round, bloated mass of food as it stretched out in front of him. Swallowing, he let out a small burp, absentmindedly feeling how a small chill was felt along his lower belly, his hands trailing the edge of his shirt where it failed at covering his gluttonous evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, still hungry.” He moaned as his stomach released a loud growl, agreeing with Sora’s statement. Silently, Riku ripped off another chunk off the muffin in his hand, Sora groaning out a “thank you” as he took the large, to him, amount of sweet, doughy goodness and started shoving as much of it as he could in his mouth, a blissed-out moan leaving him as he felt himself fill up more, chasing this strange, new hunger away bite by tiny bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Riku’s eyes on him, the boy’s gaze strangely intense as Sora continued devouring his weight in muffin, but he couldn’t bring himself to think too deeply about it as his stomach twisted itself in hunger once more, and he refocused on his efforts to devour the, frankly, delicious delicacy Riku was supplying him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku meanwhile felt his mouth go dry as Sora’s stomach continued swelling with the rapid influx of food that entered it, Sora’s belly button greeting the world as the growing gut forced the fabric higher along it. The silver haired boy’s fingers twitched, an underlying need in them that wanted to feel Sora’s firmly stuffed stomach, to gently run along the shrunken one’s engorged middle as it continued billowing out more and more for every second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt resting now entirely atop the overgorged globe that was Sora’s stomach, Riku had perfect view of it as it continued swelling outwards, Sora’s open jacket starting to frame it as it stuck out further and further, Sora’s sides being forced wider incrementally in comparison to his overfilled belly as his middle looked for room to store more food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching his back with a groan, Sora felt as his stomach continued bloating out further for every ravenous mouthful he devoured, the food sitting heavy in his belly, and only becoming heavier as time passed, Sora having never felt as immense as he currently was, and having a belly that was more and more demanding of people’s attention. Yet that hunger still tingled somewhere inside of him, even as he stuffed the last of his current muffin-chunk inside of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dazed groan left him, his hands resting atop the curve of his incredibly stuffed belly, feeling it churn away in both amazing fullness and lingering starvation. He blinked blearily as he looked up at Riku, his greatest of friend’s eyes wide with a strange desire that Sora couldn’t parse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was only on the muffin in Riku’s hand though, and he weakly lifted his hands towards the muffin paper that contained the rest of his feast. “M-more.” He moaned deliriously, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fill this strange hunger pushing him on, along with an odd, unexplainable pleasure underneath it all that he was far too hazy and overfull to try and decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku paused, looking at Sora’s greatly engorged belly who seemed more ready to pop than anything else. He eyed the muffin in his hand, seeing that there was still quite a big chunk left with all the doughy delight that was hidden inside of the paper cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sora, are you sure?” Riku asked, looking over the excessively stuffed boy with a mix of worry and wonder. He knew he should say no to Sora as he had already eaten far more than what his usual limit was… At the same time, something about watching the mini-fied guy gorge himself into a stupor, shoving far more food into himself than he should be able to keep down, having his stomach just grow and grow and grow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before Sora gave a whimpering “please!”, Riku had already taken the rest of the muffin out of the paper, holding the remains of the baked wonder in his hand for a moment. He looked at it trying to convince himself that this was a dumb idea, that he shouldn’t give Sora even more to eat, to glut himself even bigger and rounder and more stuffed on Riku’s cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had barely finished the thought when he gave the rest of the muffin to Sora, an almost deliriously happy moan leaving the boy as he bit into it without a moment’s hesitation. An even louder moan left him though the moment he felt one of Riku’s fingers oh-so gently run over his stretched, firm belly, the skin extremely sensitive to every touch, even the open air against him feeling better than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora had always believed that Riku’s hands were magical, and the bliss he was currently going through proved him right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just eat your fill, Sora.” Riku said, voice slightly strained as he continued softly rubbing his pointy finger over Sora’s smooth stomach, embarrassed to admit to himself how much he was into what was happening as he was feeling Sora’s belly slowly bloat out underneath his touch. “I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled moan escaped the gorging dork when he felt Riku’s hand curl around his back, the normal-sized man’s thumb running over the great swell of Sora’s stomach as he continued eating, diligently working through the bottom of the muffin at a rapid pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku’s thumb stilled over the edge of his stomach, and a confused grunt left Sora as he blearily took in the gentle pressure. As he continued gorging though he vaguely noticed how the pressure against his belly slowly increased, his gut slowly pushing back against Riku’s digit more for every minute, and oooooh, his stomach being restrained like that felt absolutely heavenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching his back further, Sora whined around the crumbly mass crammed into his gob as he chased the sensation of Riku’s thumb against his swollen middle, the pressure his still digit elicited on Sora’s impressively distended stomach sending Sora soaring, large piece after large piece disappearing down his gullet, making his stomach bigger, heavier, rounder, just more </span>
  <em>
    <span>immense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Sora was relishing it, having never felt anything like this before, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted out a strained gasp as his hands smacked against his lips, the expected taste of delicious blueberry muffin being met by nothing. Taking in short, strained breaths, he blinked blearily down at himself, actually for the first time truly taking in his size, and gods, his stomach. He weakly rested his arms atop it, trying and failing to rub the front of it, his hands simply not long enough to reach around the greatly distended mass of food it had become, and he let out a long, deep moan of delirious bliss, the volume of it increasing once Riku resumed his gentle rubbing along his incredibly sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought you were a glutton while big.” Riku chuckled breathlessly, his other hand joining his first, his free thumb carefully running over Sora’s head, petting him as if he was a tiny animal while his other thumb continued gently, softly, reverently over the engorged middle that stretched to Sora’s knees, his sides pushing out a bit too as his body struggled with finding room for the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan, followed by a burp left Sora, completely blissed out from the loving ministrations Riku did to him, the bizarre hunger he had experienced having abated somewhere during his last gluttonous bout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them as he was tenderly lifted up from his seated position, being gently lied back against Riku’s palm, his stomach towering above him like a small mountain as Riku did his absolute best not to jostle his tiny friend in his current condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, Sora?” Riku asked, continually massaging Sora’s stomach with his free hand, eyes flicking between the taut, big stomach of Sora’s and his strangely, alluringly euphoria-filled face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’good.” The sated dork mumbled, melting underneath Riku’s light, reverent touches. Another burp escaped him, earning him another rub along the side of his gut. “Full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Riku teased, very gently poking Sora’s bloated belly, earning himself another tiny burp from the tiny boy. “I’ve never seen you eat that much before, or that ravenously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tired hum came from the tiny one resting in his hand, Sora’s hands drowsily rubbing along the crest of his great tum. “Was just really hungry.” He glanced at the taller one, blushing, embarrassed at his behaviour. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his thumb to rub Sora’s belly, Riku reached his pointy finger forward and timidly ran his digit over the top of Sora’s head, a deep sigh leaving the man as he closed his eyes. “Don’t apologize.” He soothed, drinking in the sight of the blissed-out, relaxed dork. “Eat however much you want. There’s no need to restrain yourself around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Riku.” Sora mumbled drowsily, jaw cracking open in a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Riku asked, getting a slow nod from Sora. “Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.” Riku said, looking between Sora and the gingerbread house. Biting his lip, he glanced down at Sora again, eyes flicking between him and the door. “I don’t think I can get my hand through the opening in your gingerbread house while carrying you though. Maybe if I break the walls around the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Sora mumbled, hands lowering to Riku’s palm as he started pushing himself up into a sitting position, groaning as his stomach protested the movement. He stopped his attempt once he felt Riku’s hand move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can get to the bed on your own?” Despite Riku’s worry, he gently tilted his hand, helping Sora with righting himself as the tiny one’s feet hit the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cradling his stomach the best he could, the bloated mass gurgling angrily at being moved, Sora lurched forward slightly, separating his back from the gentle embrace of Riku’s hand as he took unsteady steps through the doorway, Riku graciously having pushed open the door for him, his hand carefully trailing behind Sora just in case he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t, thankfully. Despite his unsteady gait, he managed to slowly shuffle his way across the room, stepping around the furniture and over to the bed, groaning appreciatively once he sat down, arms and hands running over the great swell in an attempt to calm down the slightly aching organ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’ll be okay?” Riku asked, looking through the opening with slight worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry.” Sora replied, smiling at Riku calmly, gently patting the apex of his belly. “Just gonna sleep this off, not the first time i’ve eaten too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yell if you need anything though, I’ll only be a room away.” With that, Riku closed the gingerbread door to give Sora some privacy, the boy groaning silently as he started shuffling up the bed, a sigh of relief sounding once he neared the head of the mattress and his head landed on one of the several gummi pillows that were resting atop the gummi mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to his side so his overstuffed belly rested on the mattress, he gave a relieved, satisfied sigh as he closed his eyes, preparing to sleep off his massive feast that day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for the smell of gummi to really hit him, and he blearily opened his eyes to look at one of the pillows beside his head, noticing the one he had started eating earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t hungry anymore, his mysteriously increased appetite sated after everything he had crammed into himself in his eating frenzy. He was unable to deny though that he COULD eat some more, his mouth watering as he continued staring at the gummi pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably won’t notice if one is missing.” Sora whispered to himself, grabbing the large gummi in his hands. Staring at it, he only hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth and taking a big bite out of it, a moan leaving him as the delicious, sugary flavour hit his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace wasn’t ravenous like before, but it was by no means slow. He savoured his current mouthful for a bit, chewing at the wonderful morsel as his tongue got coated by the plump treat before swallowing, quickly filling his gob with more sugary, supple goodness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also feel his stomach bloat out again, swelling outwards incrementally for every chunk that disappeared down his throat, his stomach rubbing against the delicious, fattening treat that he was currently resting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand dropped down to rub the smooth skin of his stomach as it stretched out again with the influx of food, a low, garbled moan leaving as his fingers left pleasant tingles everywhere they trailed, spurring him on to eat even more, chasing the sensation as it seemed to intensify along with his stuffed state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over half the pillow gone, he continued glutting himself to his uttermost limit, head heavy and hazy as he felt drunk with all the food that was filling him, his fingers taking in every minute growth that was happening to his stomach, subconsciously cataloging everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seriously couldn’t comprehend why it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel his stomach so big. He had never felt anything like this, even when he had stuffed himself to the brim when he was normal sized. Now though, after the way Riku had touched his tender belly, and with his belly just being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>large</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but wonder, a moan going through him as he shoveled in the last corner of the pillow, of how it would feel if his belly was a more permanent addition, as his current state was far more enticing than he had originally realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck, why does the thought of being big like that sound so good.’ He moaned, both hands tracing his belly, sending jolts of bliss through him as it expanded incrementally one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing deeply, Sora glanced around the room he was lying in, taking in the literal house of edible goodness he was residing in. ‘Hope Riku won’t mind losing a few more things in here.’ Sora thought, slowly relaxing, sleep starting to take over him as his hands continued running over his stomach in a docile manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Silly of him to think I wouldn’t take advantage of an edible house.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the days go by, it slowly dawns on the two that Sora's tiny form was here to stay for the time being.</p>
<p>Not that either of them minds all that much, especially since Sora is growing larger in a different way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salutations, boils and ghouls!</p>
<p>Man, this entire story was supposed to be done a month ago... Oh well, delays happen when one is busy, busy, busy! So I offer no apologies for my random disappearance since I don't get paid to write ;p</p>
<p>So yes! Not my favorite piece I have ever written, but also not the worst! I could probably go through it several more times and alter stuff, but ehh, I am lazy. It also dawned on me while writing this chapter that this story is gonna have a TON of Excessive Stuffing in it, so prepare for big, food-filled bellies ;3</p>
<p>Anyhoo, here is the next chapter! Enjoy two guys being fluffy (And one guy being a glutton)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whatever had caused Sora to shrink seemed to be there to stay. This became obvious when Riku came out of his bedroom the next day and saw Sora, still tiny, sitting at the table and waiting eagerly for the tall boy to appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, you’re up!” Sora exclaimed, standing up and reaching towards RIku eagerly, thrilling at being lifted up, sitting on Riku’s palm with a blinding smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too.” Riku teased, poking Sora in the belly playfully, noting that his shirt was still stretched tight around the bloated organ, a growl emanating from it. “You’re hungry, after everything you ate last night?” He asked, surprised at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Starving actually, and I haven’t eaten anything yet today.” He wasn’t entirely truthful about that, and he really hoped Riku wouldn’t peek into his tasty house and see the half-eaten gingerbread chair he had started munching on to stay his hunger somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Riku started towards the kitchen with the tiny one in his hand, throwing Sora a playful smirk. “Alright, let’s fill up that black hole you call a stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly became apparent from that point on that Sora’s miniscule size wasn’t the only thing that was going to last for a while, as his mysteriously enhanced appetite was another addition that seemed to want to linger. Riku hypothesized that it might be that some part of Sora’s appetite had been retained throughout the shrinking process, a strange but plausible side effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora’s breakfast, which consisted of a single fried egg and a small strip of bacon should have, at Sora’s tiny size, left him moaning for mercy halfway through. Instead he seemed to repeat the event from the earlier night, with Riku watching on, transfixed, as Sora diligently worked through the meal bit by tiny bit, hums and groans leaving the seemingly starving boy as he gorged himself into a stupor, with Riku utterly unable to keep his fingers away from the dork’s swelling, revealed stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite adoring the sight of Sora hiccuping innocently with a dumb grin on his face, hands atop his greatly bloated stomach, Riku didn’t plan to halt his now daily trip around town. At the same time though, he didn’t want to leave Sora all alone, wanting the tiny, food-filled dork with him like usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your pants have some big pockets,” Sora replied sleepily, dopily smiling up at Riku as the muscular boy took his dilemma up with him, “I can just lie in there and relax, maybe nap some of this away.” He patted his belly, grinning at Riku’s blush, having obviously convinced him with his genius plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why Riku found himself drifting around a town, it being the on-the-spot destination he had landed on that day as he casually strolled through the world with Sora a comfortable weight in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long though for Sora to pipe up, whining about wanting snacks as he was hungry again. Buying a chocolate bar and snapping off a chunk, he casually dropped the piece into the pocket containing Sora, a thrilled “Thank you!” leaving the starving, yet stuffed boy before he started working on the confectionery, Riku having an inkling that this would be a recurring thing as he stashed the remaining chocolate inside the pouch around his leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was correct in his assumption as Sora seemed to only be sated for a little while before his newly gained hunger returned, Sora working through piece after piece of chocolate as they day went by, lunchtime coming and going with him filling himself with more chocolaty goodness while Riku resumed his wandering, one hand in his pocket that was basically on permanent rubbing duty as his fingers ran over Sora’s engorged stomach gently for the rest of the day, only stopping their ministrations for a few seconds when Sora asked for more to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner back at Riku’s place was no different from the last twenty four hours as Sora begged Riku for more food, his heavy, distended, food-stuffed stomach grumbling hungrily despite being obviously more than overfull, yet Riku was unable to say no to Sora, giving the boy several small pieces of candy to gorge on throughout the night, Sora ending the day just as deliriously overstuffed as he had the day before, and having mostly stayed engorged and bloated with a near constant stream of food the entire day, the boy waddling to bed, waiting for Riku to go to his room before finishing the tasty, edible furniture he had started on that morning, passing out in a massive food-coma right afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly became routine as the days passed, with Riku indulging Sora’s incredible appetite with an endless array of food while touching Sora’s bare, engorged belly, the shrunken boy melting underneath his touch every time, loving Riku’s fingers on him as he gorged himself silly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sora slowly worked through the furniture inside of his abode, starting every day with munching on either a chair, a stool or two, or a pillow or three, and ending each day with finishing whatever he had started on that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, I’m hungry!” Sora giggled as he was playfully attacked by Riku’s fingers, the digits running over the minimized one’s body in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku heard the words, but his mind was somewhere else as the tiny one smiled up at him. It was due to Riku’s fixation on Sora that he noticed the rapid changes that overcame Sora’s body thanks to his lazy attitude and constant deluge of food and candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first and most obvious change was his stomach. What was before a trim and thin middle (maybe a bit too thin, Riku’s mind supplied) was now plump and clearly overfed, a proper potbelly that rapidly edged towards full-on gut territory. The plush protrusion was impossible for Sora’s shirt to cover completely, as even empty, or as empty as Sora would allow his belly to be, the bottom of it was spilling out and jiggling tantalizingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thumb gently rubbing against the jiggling, soft mass, his touch highlighted the blooming love-handles along Sora’s sides where they were pushing out and settling comfortably over Sora’s pants in a lovely muffin top. His pecs had also softened up, pushing against the fabric of his shirt in a way that made Riku’s breath hitch, his growing chest seemingly only one big meal away from starting to rest on top of his stomach, which was making Sora look even softer than he already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even his thighs and behind had grown bigger. Though his baggy pants hid a lot of it, it was still more than noticeable to Riku that Sora’s butt were protruding both out and to the sides a bit more than before, and his legs along his pants weren’t looking quite as poofy anymore, Sora’s thighs clearly starting to touch and form the fabric from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sora grinned up at him, his budding double-chin became more visible, softening his entire countenance as it aided in making his smiles even more attractive, with his slightly rounder cheeks only adding to the plusher, pampered look he was sporting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stomach growling, a sound that has become a near constant during the last few days, Sora’s smile turned more sheepish as he reached his thicker arms out towards Riku, grabbing onto his pointy finger. “Not that I’m complaining about the attention, but I’m kinda starving here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting Sora down on top of the table where his breakfast was, Riku poked his chubby belly teasingly. “I can see that, absolutely wasting away is what you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Sora exclaimed, blushing slightly, but grinning enthusiastically as he took in his breakfast. A single small square of breakfast waffle, coated with a thin layer of sweet icing and sugar, and cut up in pieces so Sora could easily pick them up. For a normal sized person it would be quite lacking, but for Sora it was a feast and a half. Licking his lips with his plump belly growling, Sora almost fell over himself as he basically dove for the sweet, tasty food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down with his own relatively moderate breakfast, Riku started on his own plate of waffles, but covered with some kind of cream and strawberries instead, all the while he kept his eyes on Sora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the first square, Sora shoved the edge of it into his mouth, and a rapturous moan left him as he wiggled where he sat, the bottom of his stomach trembling slightly at the movement. Chewing quickly, he gulped down the delicious mouthful before taking a new, bigger bite out of the fluffy treat, his pace instantly going into overdrive as he ravenously started demolishing the first square.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it the first piece of waffle was gone, and he quickly grabbed a new piece with his sticky hands, his gorging starting anew. His seemingly starving stomach grumbled both happily and hungrily at being fed, his tight shirt starting to rise up along the soft belly as it started bloating at the influx of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Delicious.’ Sora hummed, lips coated in the sugary icing as he made steady progress on the second waffle piece. ‘Riku’s food really is the best.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku meanwhile drank in the sight of Sora’s stomach becoming more and more revealed, absentmindedly munching on his own breakfast as he enjoyed the show before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him knew that he should be at least slightly concerned about the amount of weight Sora had quickly piled on, or at least mildly worry about the immense, for his size, amount of food he was eating not only every day, but also every meal and in between meals, as Sora could barely go an hour without needing to stuff himself with something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that tiny concerned voice in the back of his head was instantly silenced every time he looked at Sora, seeing the easy and content look he sported with his stomach packed to the brim, and how he seemed to actually delight in the feeling of being utterly, impossibly stuffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Riku couldn’t deny that he himself also liked the changes in Sora’s body, his eyes and fingers always trailing over the softer, rounder parts of Sora, strangely loving the soft, pliable fat that had started to coat the tiny dork’s body more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small burp left Sora as he finished the second square, and Riku felt his fingers twitch with the need to run over Sora’s plump form, but he restrained himself, needing to finish his own food first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Still going.’ Riku mused as Sora expectedly started devouring the third square, a muffled moan leaving the boy as he sunk into his gluttony once more, and boy, Sora was loving it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved how his stomach was filling up, the soft mass slowly stretching out his shirt more and more for every huge bite he took, the fabric pushing against his soft stomach, a small divot in his fat belly where the hem of his shirt stretched and struggled around his navel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved how his stomach was becoming heavier minute by minute, the mass of plush fat and food weighing down against his belt, the leather valiantly holding up his chubby belly as the weight beared down on it, Sora having been forced to secure it under his stomach to make room for the growing mass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the way his jacket could no longer cover him entirely he loved, his soft love-handles visible at all times as his jacket stopped right above them, framing his widening sides as he continued eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even finished chewing he leaned forward and grabbed the next slice, a small grunt leaving his as he struggled a bit against his bloated belly, the plush protrusion wobbling slightly at the pressure before Sora grabbed the next piece with a happy thrill, barely remembering to swallow before chomping down on more of his meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his chubby parts gaining ground against his shirt as his fat love-handles met fresh air as his shirt continued its climb, the fabric giving up on containing his belly around the navel as it rushed up the rest of his expanding middle before settling in front of his beginner moobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if waiting for that exact moment, Sora felt Riku’s fingers on him, the toned boy pushing his cleaned plate to the side with his other hand. Playfully rubbing the front of the swollen, growing ball of fat and food, Riku felt a tingle go through him at the pleased groan he earned from Sora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the food?” He asked, already knowing the answer, but Sora nodded his head anyway, his budding double-chin getting accented for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Riku replied, rewarding Sora with more rubs over his stomach, a blissful moan leaving him even as his gut rumbled for more food, Sora being quick to answer his enhanced need as he focused back on eating. Riku didn’t mind the lack of attention, instead quietly enjoying the diligence Sora showed in his near single minded pursuit of filling himself with Riku’s delectable cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the last corner of the slice into his gob, Sora saw Riku reach over and pick up another piece of waffle, handing it to the tiny chubsters. “Thank you~” Sora chirped through his full mouth, gratefully grabbing the edible wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome.” Riku mumbled, curling his hand around the plump boy, Sora leaning back against the firm fingers as Riku’s thumb continued its ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly growing fuller and fuller, Riku felt his digit trace over more skin as Sora’s feast continued, his belly becoming bigger and more ponderous for every bite he took, rounding out in every direction as the food looked for places to settle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching his back, Sora moaned breathlessly as Riku’s thumb trailed over his lower belly. Mindlessly chasing the sensation, his gluttonous pace increased as he crammed more into his mouth at a time, chewing faster and swallowing harder as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riku’s digit to trail over a wider expanse consisting of his belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, he didn’t even notice when Riku gave him another chunk of waffle as he desperately gorged, his gut continuing its gradual expansion as he relentlessly filled it. He was becoming more and more bloated for every second, his mind slightly hazy as his plump sides started blowing up slightly from the deluge of treats forced into his middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gods, eating had never felt so good before. Whatever side effects this weird mini-esque spell had, he had yet to find one to complain about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His taste buds were singing every time his tongue touched a food item, flavours he before would have found dull or only somewhat pleasant now tasted absolutely exquisite, with the food he already loved tasting like the sweetest of ambrosia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sora was not blind to how he had gotten kinda fat, the weight having piled on rapidly in a scant few days, rounding out all his angled features and thin limbs, making him quite chubby. Yet it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his new plushness so soft and wobbly, every new adipose-filled part of him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was sent reeling every time Riku barely grazed him, and he wanted Riku to have more of him to touch, to rub, to massage and caress so he could continue sending Sora to the heavens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazedly grabbing the next square of fluffy breakfast from Riku, he felt his stomach stretch out so round and full, yet demanding more sustenance. His hunger only intensified everything. The more bloated his stomach was, the better Riku’s touches felt, and the bigger Sora was, the more Riku seemed to want to touch him, leading him to often gorge himself past even his new, impressive appetite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched as he took in how his heavy, overly filled stomach rested heavily on top of his thighs and beyond, the small boulder of food and fat getting eerily close to his knees, the thought sending a thrill of outright arousal through him, making a moan spring out of him as he automatically crammed his mouth to its absolute limit with more waffle, icing and sugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Riku’s hand curl around him more, his fingers very gently pushing into his sides, and he slowly left the table top he was sitting on, Riku’s other hand that was busy running over his stomach instead supporting his weight from underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku?” Sora mumbled through a mouthful, looking at the gentle boy questioningly before he felt himself properly placed on Riku’s palm, leaning his back against Riku’s fingers as the enamored nerd resumed massaging Sora’s bulbous belly after handing him the second-to-last piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind the change in position.” Riku voiced back, staring down at the tubby boy with clear affection shining from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head in a haze, Sora blushed as Riku’s ministration spread over his entire torso, his large, bloated stomach, juicy sides, and soft chest all getting more attention, the pleasure slightly overwhelming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it.” He said before starting his gorging again, eyes closing in euphoria as he sank back against Riku’s firm digits, letting Riku continue his reverent caress of his bloated, more adipose-filled parts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His new seat did nothing to stop his gut’s gradual expansion as it was filled with even more grub, the bottom of the soft, engorged organ slowly not only resting more and more firmly atop his legs, but also starting to touch the top of his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This only spurred Sora on even more howerer as he moaned in pleasure at the sensation of how much room his gut was taking up, as bite after bite disappeared into his stomach, making it bigger, heavier, more rotund and eye-catching, and all the more impossible for Riku to resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora swore that for every bite Riku’s touch became more gentle, that for every incremental growth his fingers traced over his stomach with more love and affection, and it was driving Sora crazy with a need to get bigger and softer for him, to have Riku’s fingers more on him. He had always liked having Riku’s attention, but this was something different, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned deliriously as a corner of the last slice was shoved into his mouth by Riku, Sora grabbing hold of it and not removing it from his face, only forcing more and more of it into himself as he chewed and swallowed it rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So heavy.’ He silently hummed as his stomach weighed down against his legs, the heft against his lower appendages feeling strangely nice. Would it feel even better if it was permanent? If that comfortable weight was made by a gut not filled to the brim with food, but rather a few extra layers of the blubber he had been accumulating recently? Would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riku</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it, with his hands never leaving Sora’s belly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Good, that sounds good.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the very last chunk disappeared down his throat, he lazily licked his hands for every lingering bit of sugar and icing that stuck to them, almost sinking into himself in cozy pleasure as his gut was rubbed by Riku as if in praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like something to drink?” Riku asked, gaining a stupified nod from Sora as the boy finished cleaning his hands. Sora didn’t know if he dozed off for a moment, but just a blink later and he found a small egg cup before his eyes. Looking at it in confusion for a moment, a whiff of cocoa hit him, and not even a second later he had grabbed the very large (to him) beverage container and started gulping down the sugary goodness with fervor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t choke on it now.” Riku warned, pointy finger tracing along the edge of Sora’s belly where it slowly swelled before his very eyes, Sora looking excessively engorged from a single meal, and only getting more so for every swallow of cocoa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora only vaguely heard the warning, the sweet beverage being rapidly drained as Sora chugged it down as if his life depended on it, his stomach stretching out even further, wider and taller as the molten chocolate drink filled up and forced itself into every remaining spot inside his belly, weighing him down even further as the building food-drunk haze that was enveloping him was reaching its peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising the cup higher, he drained it faster for every second, literally ballooning up with the liquid, Sora swearing that Riku’s fingers were tracing over a wider area for every gulp, and gods it was absolutely divine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why it was with a strange mixture of sadness and glee that he finished up the last few mouthfuls of the sugary concoction, a deep belch leaving him once he removed the top of the cup from his lips, followed by a food-drunk, overfilled groan as the cup was taken from him, his hands dropping down to the apex of his grand gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So… Full… So… Good...’ A hiccup left him, jostling his stomach, and he groaned at the dull pain that followed the immense fullness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are something else.” Riku whispered, lowering the fingers Sora was resting against slightly so the miniscule one leaned further back, giving his bulbous belly more room to breathe. He didn’t get much of a reply from Sora except f or an appreciative grunt, and he honestly didn’t expect anything more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stared at the half-dozing Sora with his hands atop his more than amply glutted gut, he was once more struck with the dawning realization of how much he loved the sight before him. Resuming his massage of Sora’s heavily bloated middle, he drank in the sight of how the swollen mound wobbled slightly from his careful attention, the fat his beloved dork had accumulated still making his stomach soft and pliable to the touch despite how astoundingly filled it was. He loved the sight of Sora being well fed, the boy becoming increasingly relaxed and lazy after every hedonistic day, and the subtle need he always had to supply Sora with whatever he needed or wanted was increasing, the sight before him becoming more and more alluring for every breath he took…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku?” Sora’s flustered tone broke him out of his stupor, the silver haired boy opening his jade eyes that he didn’t even remember closing, and he saw Sora’s previously dazed eyes were now attentive and opened wide, a blush tinting his cheeks as he stared at Riku with shock and something else Riku couldn’t completely describe, but that sent something hot smoldering through him all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also then noticed that his lips were softly, gently touching Sora’s large stomach, kissing the bloated, plush, overfed belly lovingly and reverently, and he felt blood rush to his cheeks as a heavy blush spread across his face. He barely removed his lips however, his breath fluttering over Sora’s skin as he drew together what courage he had, staring into Sora’s blue eyes with open intent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” His voice broke, and he flushed a bit harder as he cleared his throat. “I like you.” He said, his attempt at speaking being successful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you.” He repeated after seeing Sora’s eyes widen even more, his soft cheeks reddening further from Riku’s admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking his suddenly dry lips, Sora opened his mouth, barely stifling a belch, as he tried to find the words he wanted. “So like, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like me?” He asked, almost holding his breath after the words escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora felt butterflies flutter in his expansive stomach as Riku got that specific, small smile he had been throwing Sora’s way for a long, long time now, the frequency of which had always been increasing as time passed. “Yeah,” he said, breath tickling the skin of Sora’s belly, a delighted shiver going through him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you, like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Squirming a bit as the butterflies became more intense, the movement shook loose another bubble of air from him, and a small burp slipped out, his face burning hot with another blush. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> really like you, like you, so that’s one more really than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delighting in the happy laugh that left Riku, Sora held onto his stomach as he shook a bit from Riku’s slightly unsteady hand as it moved from Riku’s mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Riku started, calming down, but still with a grin on his face, “I guess I have to catch up then.” Moving Sora in front of his lips again, he whispered out “and I think I’ll start with this” before kissing Sora’s stomach again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss though as a sharp gasp left Sora, and he gazed at the tiny boy in concern. “Was I too forward?” He asked, worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no.” Sora blurted out, quickly patting his belly with a wobbly, but eager smile. “I-I like it, a lot, I just didn’t think you’d do it again so soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shook his head, pecking Sora’s stomach again with his lips. “I’m going to kiss you a lot,” he paused, flushing slightly as he looked at his tiny… boyfriend now? Yeah, that sounded good, “at least, if you don’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind at all!” Sora reassured, rubbing the top of his stomach almost excitedly. “Also uhh, totally throwing this out, but I’ve kinda guessed that you like me, well,” he grabbed the sides of his stomach and shook it gently, a muted hiccup leaving him, “like this? ‘Cause like, you have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into giving me a ton of food every time I whine, and you can barely keep your fingers away from my belly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he hit the jackpot when Riku’s blush returned tenfold, the toned guy’s eyes almost glued to his abdomen as it settled. “I… Yeah.” He admitted, fingers returning to rub all over the engorged organ as Sora gave a happy groan at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good.” Sora said, leaning back again and pushing his stomach forward to give Riku as much access to it as possible. “For, you know, I don’t think it’s gonna disappear for a while.” He admitted, gauging Riku’s response while slowly melting under his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s undoubtedly gonna do the opposite of disappear.” Riku affirmed, admiring every sigh that left the dreamy-looking Sora. “With everything you’re constantly eating, it’s probably only gonna get rapidly bigger for every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora moaned at his words, almost becoming limp underneath Riku’s heavenly fingers as they continued massaging his overly full, sensitive stomach. “W-Would you mind if that happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku took a moment, mulling over his answer as he continued his ministrations. “I already thought you looked perfect,” He began, giving Sora’s stomach another small kiss. “And then your perfect look only became better these last few days as you got softer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora laughed breathlessly, peeking up at Riku with adoring eyes. “Almost sounds like you’d dig it if I got bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I would.” Riku agreed, slightly flushed at his admittance, but grinning happily at Sora’s reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good, for I have no plans to stop.” Sora patted his stomach again as a small growl left it, a hungry grin on his face despite being excessively stuffed mere moments earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where’s my dessert?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>